


Call You Home

by Oppa_hunting



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomgyu is an amazing friend, Depressed Soobin, M/M, Soobin needs some love, Taehyung is overprotective, mute Yeonjun, story base on a true story, the rest of TXT members are only mentioned, vmin as Yeonjun's uncle's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oppa_hunting/pseuds/Oppa_hunting
Summary: Too invested in the idea of wanting to rant out all his frustrations that's rapidly consuming him, Soobin failed to notice he already was sitting on the hard bench no longer, and headed for the direction of a boy doodling on a blue notebook.The stranger he targeted as his random buddy to rant to was oblivious to the tall figure looming over him until Soobin spoke- "do you have time to listen to a story?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing BL theme ffs and my first time writing after coming back from a year hiatus. 
> 
> Sorry for grammatical errors, spelling mistakes and the likes. English is neither my first nor my second language so pls understand.
> 
> I am new to writing here so excuse my tags cause idk how to do it properly. 
> 
> This story is base on someone's real story, the struggles Soobin is experiencing that is.
> 
> I'm still nervous posting this but hopefully someone reads it once it gets posted.

                     

           ___________________________

                 **Chapter 1 (encounter)**

         _____________________________

 

_Come to me, hyung. I'd adopt you, take you under my wings and dote on you like you deserve to be._

Choi Soobin still found those words endearing and he smiled picturing a minor like Beomgyu proposing such a heartfelt offer.

His life without Beomgyu would've been but a tragic melodrama that flopped due to the cliché of the Cinderella and her evil stepmom. However, in Soobin's case, it's not only a wicked aunt, but an uncle included.

"How'd I end up like this? Will I ever be the same after this?" Soobin, a backpack strapped on his lean shoulder questioned himself.

It was hardly night time, which meant he's still got extra hours before opening the small resto he works in. But that's time enough for him to take a walk and clear his head of the many negative thoughts prodding his skull since he got dumped in the Park's household. 

 _Leave that place, hyung! Those people don't deserve you._ A small smile grazed his lips thinking of little Hueningkai, who'd being courageous to rant against the Park's maltreating Soobin.

Soobin, really, dearly, yearned to leave that place he called home for almost three years now.

He needs a home not a house.

Soobin could decide to give up right this moment, abandon this Godforsaken family for good, unfortunately, he isn't that brave to do it like Taehyun (an online friend of his that completed the quartet squad) who ran away from home when his dad had raised a hand at him.

If something as endurable as a hit could cause Taehyun to flee, Soobin wonders why he had tried to endure all the insults, evil plotting, and maltreatments he's put through. 

 _Because they're family._  His treacherous inner self convinced him.

He hates himself.

He hates that he is a cowardice Buffon that can't seem to get his wits straight and for fuck sake say no to them being his family.

They weren't and would never be his family.

His family is, Beomgyu, Hueningkai, Taehyun, and anyone who doesn't judge him. Even his parents doesn't fit to be in his perfect family list

Sighing in frustration, a tear rolls down his cheek when his thoughts went to what to be expected of him once he gets home. _S_ _ir, we ran out of milk. Can I get some cash for a can? Soobin, you're the boss here now, so do your work and stop lazing around! And so on...._

Soobin's too weak to handle the maids annoying demands. He's obviously suffering a migraine and no way in hell was he going to suffer more deprecation from his uncle. No. He was tired.....also sick, sick of everything.

Which is why he opted on visiting the nearby park to relax a bit before heading home.

No, scratch that. Home is much more than stones, bricks and cement. Home is peace, love and harmony.

And he doesn't have that, never had, at least not yet.

The walk to the park was short. The afternoon sun still high and up but also it was a breezy April. He liked it though, liked the feel of the breeze on his face; and how it dried up his tears the moment they spilled.

Once he found an unoccupied bench near the swings to sit on, he removed his backpack, sitting it on his lap. From afar, one could mistake him as a loner (which he definitely is) or an orphan with head hung low and hands hugging onto himself. 

 _You'd be surprised at the amount of unhealthy times I laugh in a day._ Soobin had texted Beomgyu, informing the younger that- yes he's doing okay by laughing everything off-

 _Yeah but if you can still manage to laugh in the worst situations, you would actually laugh at all the shit life is throwing at you and see things in a different perspective (which I hope would be your own perspective)_  Beomgyu had replied.

It hurts. It hurts that he would pretend to be happy when clearly he isn't. Why do I have to even try when nobody cares? He begged to be free, to rant, to cry it all out. Above all, say 'fuck you' to all those making his life miserable.

Too invested in the idea of wanting to rant out all his frustrations that's rapidly consuming him, Soobin failed to notice he already was sitting on the hard bench no longer, and headed for the direction of a boy doodling on a blue notebook.

The stranger he targeted as his random buddy to rant to was oblivious to the tall figure looming over him until Soobin spoke- "do you have time to listen to a story?"

Stranger boy jolted, slightly, head raised to gaze at the intruder. Scanning Soobin for a brief second, then he nodded a reply.

Soobin took his seat at the other end of the bench while stranger boy with a pretty face (he might be depressed and all that shit but he'd appreciate the boy's looks) gathered his spread out book in his arms.

"My name is Choi Soobin and this is my story." And he talked and talked and talked.

Soobin was forced to live with his mother in Seoul, it was against his will, not that it was considered anyway. At first it was the struggle of making new friends, being accepted into his maternal family and language barrier.

The first few months were okay down to when things started changing. He was made to give up his room for a guest, then to be treated the same as their servants and being unfortunate enough he landed himself in that family's business. With his mother's sudden departure, he had to go through daily laboring, late night sleep and harsh words about him either thrown in his face or said behind closed doors.

He at times cried himself to sleep for the most part. He got depression, thought of suicide and hated.....hated everything and everyone around him. He had one wish: to go faraway where nobody knows his name.

One faithful day, the evils (aunt and uncle) left the house to reside in another town because wife got promoted and husband just had to be her loyal dog licking her feet. Soobin was happy. Everyone was happy. Finally he would live in peace, work in peace and maybe learn to be responsible for the household.

But that backfired horrible, being the reason he was striving hard to keep his job. It wasn't his responsibilities to care for the remaining members of the household, however, the house was left in his care. The maids only knows Soobin to be the one providing income to keep food in their over-demaning master's mouth, and that's how Soobin grew tired, sick and frustrated.

 

_He was no breadwinner!_

_They aren't his real family._

_And he's still a Child for crying out loud!_

 

He expected it. Because his boss (who's the elder sister of evil uncle) having a close bro/sis relationship with his uncle, it was excepted they'd talk her in to stripping Soobin of his salary with the dumb excuse that the business wasn't making much, he should work for himself now and not to expect salary from his boss. He needn't ponder much on it to point a finger. He knew the root cause of all this, and damn them all for ruining his job.

Soobin was grateful though, he called his ex boss to thank her.

She was mad, angry and disappointed.

"You failed miserably!" A teary Soobin quoted her worse. It's been days since, nevertheless the words stings every time he réminiscence on them.

"Sometimes I feel I didn't do my best to make it work. What if I had tried harder? Maybe my best wasn't enough......but.....I tried."

His rants might've taken minutes, hours even, probably cliché at some point, hence he said nothing but the truth; and stranger boy with pretty face had listened all of his ranting. Haven't interrupted him, except passing him tissues to wipe his tears, if that counts.

"....I'm so tired. I-I can't c-continue like this any longer. I fear I'll lose myself trying to meet their demands." Soobin sniffles, puffy eyes red and swollen.

Never had he cried to Hueningkai and Taehyun, the exemption is Beomgyu. Even him was over the phone not face to face.

"Nothing goes right in my life. How...how'd I end up like this?!"

Ladies and gentlemen! You've heard Choi Soobin's tragic story. So what do you think about it? How do you reply to him? How to console him? A pat wouldn't suffice? Neither a hug nor mere words like "fighting"

No. That wouldn't do, right?

Stranger boy with delicate hands (Soobin's gaze's probably blurry and useless but he didn't miss the softness of the hands brushed against his when he accepted the offered tissues) was supposed to come up with healing words.

Soobin was desperate. He needed a stranger's reassurance that he did well.

He, like any depressed teenager who just unfolded their worries, trials and anxiety, wanted to hear them say these words....

_You've done well._

If not accompanied with a super méga prize of the toughest teen of the year, those words 'You've done well' should suffice, right?

Instead, Stranger boy who probably didn't give a fuck of what the other said because he enjoy doodling on his blue notebook, went back to writing on his book.

Soobin frowned on it.

_Lord! What was he hoping for?_

He probably looked pathetic and pitiful to the boy.

Disappointed, he picked himself from the bench about to leave when a hand tugged at the sleeves of his oversized grey sweater.

Stranger boy with beautiful, dark eyes, gave him a small smile. And Lord, that was one breathtaking smile.

In his arms was the notebook Soobin decided he'd have an obsession in. The boy turned the book to the page he wrote on for Soobin to read.

It reads....

 

 

 

 

 

 

                    **Hello Soobin**

          **I listened well to your story...**

 

 

 

           

So he did listened. But why? Why didn't he make a comment?

Realising that he still didn't finished reading yet, he went back on it.

                  **I'm Choi Yeonjun**

 

**and**

 

                           **I'm mute.**

 

* * *

 

Choi Soobin's stomach churned at the word mute. He didn't realised his tears freely flowing down his cheeks, for the first time not for himself, but a total stranger he's just met.

Fuck. Life's unfair.

                 


	2. Constrast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun might be mute, but he has a home, a caring family and a daily dose of his uncle's doting on him nonstop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up!!!
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos and 354 hits. It means a lot to me.

  
_"Just look at him acting all mighty and ignorant! It's sickening when he's not even good enough ....."_

Choi Soobin smiled. The type of smile that hurts to the core.

With earphones plugged in, one can mistake the boy to be deaf to the backstabbing aimed towards him. And Soobin smiled because he just used the earphones for a show. It's his way of ignoring his surroundings while pretending he couldn't hear a thing they said. 

And pretending was his forte, his secret weapon and best ally.

10:56PM turned out to be late for an eighteen years old school boy, turning in for the night. There were assignments to deal with, subject schedules to arrange and uniforms dumped in his laundry basket that he forgot to wash.

Already having more than enough in his hands to do, Soobin turned a deaf ear to the Cook's offensive remarks about him. He could find a way to get her fired if he wants but that means taking revenge on the cook, which he doesn't have the negative mind for.

Tiredly, he forced his weak legs up the stairs to his bedroom, his best friend and comfort zone. The inside was chilly from how the day was windy and the night's too cold tonight. It's a small room fit for a bed, a wardrobe and his study table. The bathroom's down the hallway if he's in need of it.

Flopping to the inviting bed that had waited to be occupied since he left it this morning, the silence in the cold, dimly lit room finally englufed him. Soobin's home was unsurprisingly silent. The only chattering came from the maids doing whatsoever in the living room. His home is only lively when relatives visits, but sometimes he'd say he prefers this silence to the loud cries of spoilt kids loitering in the house or his uncle scolding his son nonstop.

During times like this, all alone and depressed, he freely let him mind wanders. Interestingly, his thoughts went back to his encounter with Yeonjun.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

Soobin's inner self had never cursed this much before meeting the mute.

_Fuck. Life's unfair. Fuck._

A day ago when he had yet to fall on the other's path, he believed life's unfair only to him. He deemed himself as the unluckiest person on Earth. Until when he chanced upon pretty boy, Yeonjun, who attentively listened well to his rants and didn't judge him.

_Idiot! The mute don't talk, how was he supposed to judge you?_

Silly, right? Perhaps if he had known he wouldn't had approached the boy. Damn. He must've gotten his own fair share of unfairness in his life.

Yeonjun's smile when a surprised Soobin kept muttering _"I'm sorrys"_ like a mantra with tears rolling down his cheeks made him hate himself the more.

Yeonjun, who's mute could smile, wholeheartedly, why can't he genuinely do the same?

Earlier at the park, he nearly took off on discovering the other's disability. No, it wasn't because he dislike the mute or finds it a waste of time. He was anxious of being a burden to the boy who diligently started a conversation between them by writing on his notebook, displaying it for Soobin to read.

In the process of getting to know each other, which Soobin hardly grasped for he didn't want to watch Yeonjun fill his book with his replies on it, the older boy (he'd found out Yeonjun's a year older than him, and in college) scribbled his phone number, Instagram account name and house address and gave it to Soobin.

Shocked that Yeonjun trusted him with personal information, he had refused to take the parchment, till Yeonjun insisted that he takes it.

_And he did...._

But life's unfair. Soobin's probably still guilty for adding himself to Yeonjun's list of _lost souls to save._

Which is why he won't be contacting the other anytime soon.

_Maybe he'll forget we ever met..._

But Beomgyu needs to know about Yeonjun? He deserve to know that he met with a friendly boy today who is mute, but cute.  
And that he enjoyed the blissful company shared with the mute boy.

Jokes on you, Choi Soobin. You Oh so don't want him to forget you, right?

              ___________________

"I can't believe this kid!" A frustrated Kim Taehyung cried, fingers raking his tousled red locks. "Baby, this is dangerous. We don't go about giving stranger's our phone numbers and address. He could be a stalker, a perverted teenager trying to take advantage of your kindness or worse.......Oh my God!" _Heck._ He has been on the edge ever since Yeonjun made him understand through using signs that he'd made a new friend yesterday.

The Kim's household's lives up to their reputation for freaking out over something as casual as Yeonjun breathing the same air as a stranger.

"Shut the fuck up, will you Taehyung," it's obvious by the twisted frown on his face that Jimin is so done with his husband reprimanding Yeonjun.

Yeonjun, in spite of his uncle's bombast, being the spoilt uncles' favourite he is, kept eating all the pieces of meat his uncle Jimin was helping him with. His hands too busy talking sign language to his uncle Taehyung.

"No, he could be a serial killer." Taehyung is back at making incredulous suggestions. Jimin shook his head, so done with him. "Yeonjun ah, please baby, don't do what you did today ever again."

Yeonjun opened his mouth for a spoon of rice then used his sign language to tell his uncle that the boy he met didn't look like trouble of any sort.

"Baby, I get worried for you."

Jimin rolled his eyes at his husband words. Taehyung really is one hell of an over-protective uncle.

_You don't have to worry. He seemed nice. Depressed though._ Yeonjun's hands moved swiftly in reply, and Taehyung understand him.

"If you say so. I'm still not convinced yet. If he texts, calls or visit, you alert me first." Yeonjun nodded a yes. "Husband, do you perhaps knows where I can get a sling?"

Jimin stared blankly at his husband. _Lord, how did I marry this guy?_ "Yeah. If it's to be lanced on that big head of yours."

"Fuck you."

"That's who you call 'uncle' in the whole universe Yeonjun," a consolation pat he gave to a wide-eyed Yeonjun. "And no, not after Yeonjun grows up and we marry him off to the perfect guy..."

"That we'll see about later tonight....," he abstained from saying anything inappropriate in his (according to him)) innocent baby's  presence. "but last time I checked-" Taehyung plants a palm on Yeonjun's slender shoulder- "....he's straight."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Taehyung decided to call it quits on the endless argument when he noticed his nephew's soulful eyes decorated in ugly dark circles-

"Baby, you didn't sleep well last night?" His thumb gently inspected the eye bags while said boy nodded a reply. "Why? How come? Was it the matress? We can chan....."

Jimin had had enough so he slapped Taehyung's head, "for heaven's sake stop being so....."

"So protective? Are you jealous?"

"Idiot. They're result of staying up all night searching up a certain Choi Soobin." Jimin who had walked in on Yeonjun at 2AM eyes glued to his computer, screen showcasing a thousands of _Choi Soobins_ answered.

"No."

"Yes."

"No. My baby that was unnecessary. You shouldn't look for him when it's obvious he doesn't wanna be find." He planted a soft kiss on a sulking Yeonjun's head.

"I am with him on this one," Jimin chimed in, dabbing a napkin to wipe off the sauce on the corners of the young boy's mouth. "If he truly wanted to meet again, he would've called or text you. Or could've left you a source to contact him."

Choi Yeonjun comes from a rich family of two uncles. Uncle Jimin is related to him due to his alliance with Taehyung. And uncle Taehyung is his deceased mother's biological brother. He took in a ten year old Yeonjun the day his mother passed away. Since his parents were divorced, beside his father had a new family at that time, the court had granted Taehyung the guard of Choi Yeonjun.

Honestly, life's being good to Yeonjun.

He's loved.

He loves.

His uncle's are amazing even when mealtimes at their home always ends up with Taehyung and Jimin disagreement on something Yeonjun related. It could be about something stupid,   childish or nonsensical; like what shirt will he wear today? What grade do you think he'll get in a particular subject? He's probably ran out of body wash. Which one you think it is? Which teacher he dislike the most?

They're stupid questions, really.

Two adults arguing over minimal things Yeonjun related.

_That's love. It's all about being a family._

A household like that is what we call home.

It's not about the amount of bricks, cement, water, sand ec etcre used but the love shared in it.

Yeonjun might be mute, but he has a home, a caring family and a daily dose of his uncle's doting on him nonstop.

_Which Soobin yearns longingly for...._


	3. Social media

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, the smile fades when Soobin failed to send back a reply making Yeonjun wonder whether he'd had scared the boy when he invited him over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! Im so sorry for the late update. I moved out of the country and am trying to adjust to where I currently am now also it Ramadan. 
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos. They mean so much to me ♥

Who told a sleep deprived Soobin that staying up all night for the past month stalking a certain Instagram account by the name of _choijunnie_ was  healthy and normal. Definitely not Beomgyu. He'd be against that idea, saying it's insane and stupid of the taller boy.

As he's a straightforward and bold person, he would've recommend his Hyung to do one of the two: either he call up Yeonjun to meet up or let it go and pretend they never crossed path. But Beomgyu would rather prefer Soobin keeping some sort of relationship with the mute boy since he was all excited and way over the moon when he told him about his fateful encounter with Yeonjun.

_choijunnie_ _._

Curled up in his bed, tucked under thick blankets, phone in hand, and at around 1:15AM he didn't get bored scrolling through Yeonjun's posts. Mostly posts of pets, landscapes and selfies with Yeonjun including two grown-up men Soobin assumed to be relatives.

It was creepy stalking a perfect inconnu in the dead hour of the night. What he found unusual was the burning ache in his chest. It was dull, yet still it was there. He could say he felt that way in lieu to how he had ignored the mute boy when he's got reliable sources to find him. _Heck he's found him already._ However, his heart constricting achingly turned out to be a result of jealousy.

Yeonjun displayed a radiant smile in his selcas, and as in all the pictures of him with friends he posted. It won't take a genius to tell from their affectionate looks that they truly love and cares for the boy.

_He envied that._

He was not supposed to feel this way towards the boy who was so nice to him.   
 

You're such an idiot

Maybe the jealousy came from how Yeonjun's smile is so beautiful and everything about the boy screams joyous. In some of his video posts, he's doing tutorials on _howto-interact-voiceless_ _._ He's quite popular on the site having a satisable 3k followers and counting. His videos received many views for one: they're educative, teaches many on how to communicate with the mute without offending them. The other reason (if you haven't guessed already) is obviously cause he's a cutie, an eye candy, that's just so adorable and innocent.

Choi Soobin has that stupid smile on his face, accompanied with glowing heart eyes, the one that screams **you are** **soooo** **cute I think I'm in love!!**

Anyway, don't jump into conclusions, Soobin isn't in love....well not yet. He's just appreciative towards the other and so damn happy cause Yeonjun is literally a ball of sunshine.

With every post he scroll through, every smile on the other's face, Soobin garnered all it took in him to continue ignoring the voice in his head demanding vigorously for him to seek out Choi Yeonjun.

_No. No. No. I can't.... Enough is enough, Soobin._

Let him go.

You can't.

He's off no help to you.

He does care about you.

Don't befriend him.

You'll be missing out a lot if you fail to contact him.

Soobin ended up switching off his phone, head buried  in his pillow, as frustrated cries were muffled in the soft mattress.

         **___________________________**

**[Kim Taehyung]**

Yeonjun!  
off to bed now!!  
u better log out or else.....

**Kim Taehyung is typing...**

Yeonjun groaned at the creep of an uncle he has, stalking him at 2AM isn't nice. He opted to shut his phone, leaving Taehyung on read, readying himself for a maniac uncle bursting in to his room. After five minutes and no angry uncle came, Yeonjun turned on his laptop to BL Gcinee to binge-watch History3 Trapped.

His love for the genre started when he discovered K-POP. The bromances between male idols are so cute and lovable that he couldn't help but think that there's more to being only band mates.

Continuous dings on his phone indicates that Taehyung had completed his unfinished sentence or might've gone soft and decided to apologise for scolding his nephew at such an ungodly hour. _Yeonjun knows what to expect...._ True to Yeonjun's instincts his uncle's texts flash on his phone screen, he said _sorry_ and _let's hang out tomorrow._

_Yeonjun smiled._

No. He doesn't like pissing off his uncles and them apologising to him in the end. He likes it when they dotes on him eventhough sometimes they take it to the extreme. Sometimes though he wish they could tune it down a bit, provide him some personal space so as to reflect on other's misfortune he was lucky his uncles never made him experience.

He knows pain. It hurts him like it does every human, in the company of his uncles, he feels untouchable. He likes that, too. It's proof of how reliable they are, however, he can't help but wish for a day where he gets to live an independent life. Which includes finding a job, rent an apartment and fend for himself. Maybe he could throw pyjama parties, invite friends for a sleepover, go camping and visit bars.

Lately, Yeonjun yearned for those things especially the apartment. His uncle's wouldn't allow it at first that's for sure, maybe after some convincing they'd come around; after all, Choi Yeonjun gets whatever he wants.

_Except for one....._

For Soobin to find him.

Others might deem it laughable how Yeonjun is so patient and hopeful that he'll knock on his door porch one-day.

_Is it that hard on you to text me, Soobin? I know I didn't help much. You probably wanted to hear a honest reply that day, so my instincts tells me. I'm sorry I couldn't. I thought giving you my address was enough proof that I'll always be here when you needs someone to rants to._

To say he was sad would be an understatement. Depressed is a big word but his state is not any less comparable to that.

As the theme song of the series soothe his ears and the drama begins his phone screen lit up.

 _Uncle, I'm not online...._ He groans yet again, stretching lazily on his bed before snatching his phone on the mattress.

To his utmost surprise it wasn't Taehyung.

**[** **Soobinbin** **]**

Hi! **🖐️**

The rapid palpations of the mute heart blocked his hearing, the voices coming from his earbuds muted and forgotten about.

Hastily, he unlocked his phone clicking on his new IG message. To his disappointment, it was already deleted.

 _That's fast._ He thought to himself. At that moment he wish he could talk so he could say 'wha _t_ _the fuck, Soobin"_ he's sure it's him.

 _It has got to be him,_ he wondered.

Being gifted a sharp brain came handy as Yeonjun happens to be a smart boy with fast brains, it was no surprise (and Soobin sucks at usernames) the name was easy to grasp. Quickly, he typed the name on the search engine and up came the name _Soobinbin_ _._ Heart still beating eratically against his chest, he clicked on the name. The account was new, profile picture is of a puppy, no followers yet and Yeonjun got the privilege to be his first.

_He truly hopes he's got the right person._

At this rate Yeonjun's fingers were very preoccupied that he didn't bother picking up his laptop when his foot kicked it, fortunately enough it didn't fell to the carpeted floor and crashed.

**[choijunnie]**

Hello!  
Soobin? Is that you?

if u aren't Soobin please ignore this.

good Lord! I've been waiting for ur texts!!  
_seen_.

                    _**Soobinbin**_ _ **is typing.**_ **.**

                        

And it took forever for the supposed to be Soobin to reply.

He's probably typing and deleting, typing and deleting, typical of a nervous new Instagram user on their first chat.

**[choijunnie]**

I get it if u don't wanna chat. just let me know if it's really u, Soobin.

_seen._

**[Soobinbin** **]**

hello hyung  
_seen._

  u guessed correctly.  
                         it's me Soobin.

                             How've u been?   
  
                                                  _seen._

Yeonjun thought it's impossible for the tightness in his chest to get any worse, but it did, and he struggled to breathe. _How've you been?_ He's the rightful person to ask that question. Even that'd sound laughable as he knows Soobin wasn't doing fine when they first and last met. He was sad, depressed and looked lifeless.

Yeonjun prays to God the boy's fine and in one piece.

**[choijunnie]**

Are u doing okay?  
                        seen.

Yeonjun wanted to type more to that if only the words were enough to convey how concerned he's for the boy.

                                      **[Soobinbin]**  
  Hyung please can we   meet up tomorrow? if u r free and up for it that is.

**[choijunnie]**

sure. u can text me d location.

or if it's not too much to ask u can pick me up at home. I told my uncles about u I bet they'll be thrilled to meet u.  
                                                   _seen._

Well Soobin didn't tell his current situation, a curious Yeonjun couldn't help but look forward to tomorrow. _Oh! Uncle Taehyung promised a hang out._ Hmm....how about all four hanging out together then.

Soobin better be prepared to face Taehyung if they happens to cross path tomorrow.

Yeonjun's now satisfied with the manner in which he'll doze off to Dreamland soon. Smile still wide and radiant on his face, he'd have a beautiful dream.

Sadly, the smile fades when Soobin failed to send back a reply making Yeonjun wonder whether he'd had scared the boy when he invited him over.

Or maybe he finds Yeonjun too full of himself and probably thinks he's a prick.

_Fuck. Why'd you've to ask him to pick you up at home? You should've just said okay to the hangout without making bossy demands._

Seconds ago he was happy, now he would've to toss in his bed for hours waiting for Soobin's reply which might never be typed.

_Soobin, let's meet, okay? I promise to be vigilant on what am good at. Listening to you. I hope u shows up and please.....let it be that this time around you're happy._

Choi Yeonjun prayed.  



	4. Meeting 'vmin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody prepared Soobin for the outcome of visiting vmin's love child as Taehyung loves to address his nephew. Although he wasn't excepting the white flag to effortlessly make a flamboyant entrance and sweep Yeonjun off of his feet, he, however wasn't prepared to be treated the suspecting criminal when he came face-to-face with a not so pleased Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! It feels like ages since I updated. My apologies. Guys I'm so grateful for your comments, kudos and the hits. Thanks so much for reading this crap of mine.

Soobin, a rather nervous mess, stood outside the villa of _vmin_ while he reached out for the intercom one more time announcing his arrival. He'd alternates between going through the ordeal of confronting Choi Yeonjun face-à-face, or doing what he has always being an expert at (running away, that is).

Surprisingly, his inner thoughts may be manipulative but his long legs refused to act the coward again and disappoint Yeonjun. It's bad as it is that he panicked last night on the mute last text, which happened to be a _simple_ request Soobin struggled in to fullfilement.

Since he'd cave in to Beomgyu's adamant urges to seek out Yeonjun, being his invincible stalker for a month, and even went through the hassle of creating a _new Instagram_ account all because he's scared Yeonjun would discover where he lives, who he follows and the likes of he were to DM him using his old account.

One could say Beomgyu is likely Soobin's active _Yeonjun alarm_ that always alerts him the mute exist and is out there probably waiting for him to take a leaping step towards him (not that he needs the reminder for a boy who had had his many stalkerish episodes).

Clad in a checkered shirt, faded blue skinny jeans, and a backpack strapped on his shoulder (don't ask him why he brought one though) he waits outside Yeonjun's home.

Yes, he's standing there, right in front of Yeonjun's dwellings; anytime soon someone would show up and usher him inside or maybe deem him unfit to enter such luxurious looking place. But deep inside he's nervous about the whole _hangout_ thing. It was him who requested it, unluckily, he doesn't feel up for it now that the contrast between him and Yeonjun has been laid out before him in the form of a luxuriously looking Villa situated in a wealthy environment and what's not.

A minute later, a uniformed dude came to welcome him (but not after going through interrogation) _so much for being rich, huh?_ Soobin snorted. He'd had to suffer through that for he never informed his _inviter_ that he would be his _pickup_ as he had asked. He had racked his brains on various reasons why he didn't informed the other about him accepting that task.

_Surprise. Surprise. Everybody loves pleasant surprises._

In his defense though the idea of surprising pretty boy Yeonjun, who is actually the first person _in real life_ who'd made an effort to listen to his story without judging him, wasn't on his agenda.

_Guess surprises comes unasked for at times._

Even Soobin felt inclined to be astonished.

           **______________________**

"Who are you?" "Are you Soobin?" "What you want from my Yeonjun?" "Are you some deranged psychopath?" "Tell me your agenda!" "Suddenly you show up here asking for him. Why?"

Nobody prepared Soobin for the outcome of visiting _vmin's_ _love child_ as Taehyung loves to address his nephew. Although he wasn't excepting the white flag to effortlessly make a flamboyant entrance and sweep Yeonjun off of his feet, he, however wasn't prepared to be treated the _suspecting_ criminal when he came face-to-face with a not so pleased Taehyung.

"Choi Soobin, huh?"

Kim Taehyung's scrutinizing gaze lingered on him way too long that he felt uncomfortable, curling his toes tightly to fend off the overwhelming worry he's feeling in the elder man's presence. If he wasn't digging daggers in his souls right now, Soobin would've commented on how handsome the man actually was.

"Y-yes sir."

"And you came for _my_ _baby_?"

With the sacchrine tone  in which he says _"my baby"_   topped with his curiousity why Soobin visited Yeonjun claiming to having a rendezvous together, Taehyung strikes out to be one hell of an obssesive sugar-daddy to him.

_No. No. No._

Yeonjun's too pure and innocent for that.

Well, that is if this man terrorizing Soobin could just be kind enough to reveal his relation to the mute boy.

"He...he te... We chatted last night."

Words failed him and damn those nerves eating him up wholely. It didn't help that his interrogator sounded so cold to him. Soobin prays and hopes he isn't stepping on restricted territory for this man, somehow, makes it feel like it's exactly what he just did.

The man, Kim Taehyung, seated on a couch, tap his chin as if contemplating what he unveiled. He definitely isn't weighing the pros and cons of his nephew hanging out with a stranger.

"Interesting." He stands up from the couch, walking over to where the teenager anxiously waited by the entrance to the living room.

Note. Taehyung is inhospitable when it comes to Yeonjun's guests which is why poor Soobin still couldn't figure out whether to walk in and feel like home or not.

"And I live under the same roof as Yeonjun. He's _mine_ for crying out loud, yet I wasn't informed."

"Kim Taehyung!"

Soobin almost jumped at the alarming voice which interestingly casted a shock expression on Taehyung's facial features. He'd spurn around to face a rather short, petite, blonde male. "I told you to stop drugging  Yeonjun. You know damn well how he reacts to stuffs like that..."

 _Drugging? As in consuming Cocaine, marijuana and the likes?_ Soobin thought he definitely dropped in to the wrong address. Well, if the faces he's graced with isn't familiar to those he saw on Yeonjun's IG posts he'd believe he came to the wrong place.

_But drug?_

Are they some drug dealers and Yeonjun does partake in delivering the Cocaine to some ill-fated deranged people out there?

_No. No. No. Not Yeonjun. Not him._

Guilt is written vividly on Taehyung's face, his arm travels to his nape and scratch the spot their in embarrassment, "it was just one pill, Jimin."

The Jimin guy wasn't having it. He, though short, tiptoed and grab Taehyung by the ear, tugging on it until it grew red and the assailant wailed for mercy. "Thank God he woke up at the mention of a certain Soobin waiting downstairs for him." Jimin sends the younger male an apologetic look, "take a seat dear. Make yourself at home."

Honestly, he does not feel comfortable ever since the mentioned of _drugging_ and now _pills._ Answers is what he needs first, the rest comes later.

As if sensing his uneasiness, Jimin chuckled. Soobin recoiled at how rich it sounds. "Sorry, we must've gave you a scare. I apologise for his behaviour," he gave his husband a disapproving glare. "He's over-protective when it comes to Yeonjun. I'm Jimin.... And this here is my husband, Taehyung." Jimin introduce.

"Don't fret for the drugging stuffs, we are no drug lords."

_Well. Well. Well. Drug dealers_ _won't confess_ _to_ _be selling, right?_

"Taehyung here promised to treat Yeonjun out, but you showed up and he's got ditched. Poor fella got mad and he mixed Yeonjun's milk with a sleeping pill. He did that out of jealousy and resulted as a failed attempt at spoiling your date with Yeonjun."

 _A date?_ Soobin blushed.

Immense relief wash over him at Jimin's explanation. Stifling a chuckle at Taehyung's childishness, he also kinda feel jealous that there are some people extraordinary out there. If only he, too, could be gifted a caring Taehyung even if for a second.

As responsible as ever, Jimin offered _their_ guest a drink while he's at the wait for Yeonjun.

It's minutes later––after Taehyung decided he's tired digging daggers into Soobin (though it looked like he had other treacherous plans in mind) and Jimin coming back from the kitchen, where he was obviously preparing lunch.

The living room was awfully quiet except for Jimin singing to ATEEZ 'Light'. Soobin nearly fanboy-ed cause it's not everyday you meet a fellow Atiny. Just like that he admit he likes this Jimin dude best.

When Choi Yeonjun face came on the scene in the living room, it was unprepared for, well for Soobin that is. Because Taehyung ran over to the boy, trying to talk him out of it. Jimin appeared, glaring, absolutely displeased at him. "Oh, my God! Can't you just let it go, Taehyung."

Said male pouted. _So cute,_ Soobin would've commented that out loud if Yeonjun's soft gaze isn't fixated on him. He wanted to greet the other. But how? Hello! Hi! Which one? He doesn't know.

Somehow watching the mute boy communicate in sign language to the ever persistent Taehyung warmed his heart. _Voiceless are the mute but they're very, very cute._ That's a phrase he personally invented to describe Yeonjun at the moment. Even though there are millions sugar-coated words to describe the boy, he'd rather prefer _cute_ and _kind_ of them all.

"Soobin.... You're staring," mockingly, Jimin pointed out, giving the taller male a shove. He tore his gaze from them, blushing furiously and Jimin's beaming did more harm than good. "Our Yeonjun is beautiful, isn't he?"

His mouth opened to reply but words failed him.

Yeonjun's so many beautiful adjectives. _Beautiful_ does not give his facial features justice. He's ethereally beautiful.

"But you don't have to answer that..." Maybe if he would stop winking then Soobin would not be a blushing mess and a failure to _you've-a-crush-on-him-or-not_ questioning. "I'll go fetch him."

Soobin watched on as Jimin joined Yeonjun and Taehyung, whose conversations had went wrong somewhere. Taehyung is about to trash about, Yeonjun is stubborn and won't let Taehyung have his way. It ended up in a much more bigger mess than Soobin excepted.

One minute, Taehyung's standing, arm wrapped tightly on Yeonjun's wrist. The next he's being tackled to the floor, a surprisingly strong Jimin seated on his back, locking his victims limbs like a pro wrestler.

"Go, Yeonjun!" Jimin screamed while his husband fought to fend him off of him. "Here."  A black card is sent to his direction, "spend as much as you like. Buy anything Soobin likes, okay."

Yeonjun nodded, picking the card on the floor. He smirked when he noticed it's his uncle's credit card. _I'm so dead...._ He chuckled at Taehyung's yelling protest and atop of it all screaming "TRAITOR" in their faces.

Giggling, Yeonjun, manueverd his way to where his uncle is strangled to the floor and left a kiss on his cheek (the one that's not pressed on the floor) and on both of Jimin's.

"Ya, why do I get only one and he got two?" Taehyung has the audacity to protest.

"You haven't been good." Jimin laughed.

Yeonjun smiled, he formed a big heart using his hands, mouthing "I love you".

The onlooker in the name of Choi Soobin melted at the sweet gesture. In that moment he made a definition of Choi Yeonjun. Choi Yeonjun is soft, is love, is kind and everything nice..

He might've been daydreaming that it did not register to him till he felt an arm enclosing on his, pulling away from the scene of a disappointed Taehyung in the aftermath of betrayal.

"Soobin-ah," Jimin turned to address the boy, catching his attention, he added, "bring _our_ child back home safe. We can count on you, right?"

He nodded.

"No! I don't trust him." "Yeonjun's still a baby you better keep your skeleton hands to yourself." "Ah Jimin! Let go off me, he's going to violate my child." "Lord please not my Yeonjunnie." I've been bad in the past but please don't let him hurt him...." Taehyung's losing his shits, Soobin is fascinated.

 _Yeonjun has the best dad's in the world,_ thought Soobin, smiling to himself.


	5. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not anyone of importance to you, Soobin. I know that but unlike the ones you call family, I cares. I worries. I wish u well on a daily basis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update. I'm so sorry guys.

_"When I held hands with_ _Taehyun_ _for the first time, it was so magical, Hyung. Thought I was some untouchable out there....."_

A wide smile spreads across Soobin's face, arm still interlocked in Yeonjun's who does not seem to mind. Maybe Hueningkai exaggerated back then about his first ever shared skinship with his crush. But if he had experienced fluttering butteries deep inside, Soobin, comparably to him felt warmth, secured and contentment.

 _"Oh, tell me what stupidity you did that time, Mr untouchable?"_ Soobin had typed, a mischievous smirk on his face. Useless tho because the person it was aimed at wouldn't see it.

_"Well I tried picking up a fight with this dude who wanted to unlock our arms. He almost ruined my nose if.... Lord bless Taehyun! Fine species of humankind sorted it out with him.  My ass was saved."_

Soobin chuckles internally in recollection of that particular statement.

Yeonjun's touch is warm, comforting and surprisingly, encouraging. If he hadn't took his arm, leading the way out, Soobin would've stayed inside being scorched by Taehyung's venomous word vomit.

Luckily he was saved.

Hueningkai might've exaggerated but Soobin would likely fend off anyone who dares try to break them up. He isn't supposed to be like this. Not when he barely knows the boy except if informations he garnered from stalking counts.

He would've loved to hold on to Yeonjun yesterday, love to hold him today, tomorrow and in the possible future. So it's sad on his side when the boy let go, face flushed, giggles escapes his mouth.

Earlier, because Taehyung was busy baking him alive with glares, he was rather nervous for anything to register in his fried brains but now outside, Yeonjun to himself, he couldn't help the smile on his face upon hearing the mute making the slightest sound.

One arm clench onto his stomach, crescent eyes matching a scrunch face, head falling backwards as he laughs. Soobin enjoys the view, most especially likes the sound.

__Fuck. He giggles in a cute way._ _

He must have found their little escapade amusing.

After few blissful seconds of Soobin determinedly but silently offering himself to be this boy's guardian angel, the shorter male of the two reaches out a hand to his jeans back-pocket, taking from it a blue notebook and a pen.

 _Sorry. I got carried away._ Soobin didn't realised how much he missed Yeonjun's neat handwriting until now.

Instead of voicing his reply quickly, he unstraps his backpack, rummage through it and pulls  out a brown notebook accompanied with a pen.

The look of surprise on Yeonjun's face didn't go unnoticed. He'd smile in appreciation while writing....

_Soobin, I can hear u know that, right? I listened well to u the last time._

Flustered at the mentioned of how he had let lose that day, spilled everything, and even cried in front of a perfect stranger, he shyly scratches his neck.

_I know, Hyung. But I want us on the same level._

Yeonjun's reply erupts what Hueningkai would've referred to as _fluttering butteries,_ in his stomach.

_I like your voice, Soobin._

_Help._ He's gonna blush.

And blush he did when an amused grin materialised on Yeonjun's face once again. Honestly, he wasn't expecting the boy to be extremely nice to him when he just indirectly pointed out the incompleteness of his fifth senses.

_Your dad is scary._

Another chuckle sounds from Yeonjun. By the anxious look on Soobin's features, he could tell the other is probably wondering if he insulted his family.

Instead he just smiles. _He is actually nice._ He writes back without a bother in correcting that Taehyung is not his father. It natural for people to think that with how Taehyung obsessed over his nephew. According to the supreme Court, Yeonjun is Taehyung's son since he's legally adopted him as his ward.

Yeonjun, in the rush of getting away from his uncle, forgot to collect his car keys. He opted to holler a cab to bring them to their destination.

**___________________**

By now he probably had lost count of the infinite times he has been asked if he has been doing well the past month. Yeonjun's first question to him was 'hav _e_ _you been eating well?'_ Honestly, he had lied when he said 'yes' but Yeonjun might be mute but he isn't blind.

Collarbones sticking out, eyes broody and his clothes hanging off his body is enough proof that he has been malnourished.

_I'm not anyone of importance to you, Soobin. I know that but unlike the ones you call family, I cares. I worries. I wish u well on a daily basis._

Those nonverbal words –though foreign to him–left a great impact on it's receiver. Words of endearment aimed towards him and for him only. Soobin refused to ponder the last time a person (online pals excluded) has cared this much about him.

Fingers struggles to scribble a reply, eyes glossy as he tries his absolute best to prevent his emotions getting to him.

 _You are very nice indeed, Hyung._  
_Thanks for always having me in your thoughts._

Yeonjun gives his trembling hand a gentle squeeze, eyes trained on the boy's droopy head. Slowing, he tilts his head and face him, mouthing an apology as tears rains down his cheeks.

_Soobin-ah. It'll be okay._

_If you'll trust me I'll be honoured to take you to one of my favorites place._

**____________________**

Yeonjun's favourite place just so happened to be the amusement park. Soobin couldn't help the stupid grin forming seeing how the mute boy's eyes literally sparkles in excitement. He resembles a kid on their first visit there, pointing out to all the rides they wanna try––don't forget the food, too.

But when it punches the clock to the real deal, Soobin finds it tasking getting Yeonjun to join in the ride. He writes something along the line of how he's ugly during rides and he has to keep his handsome image cause he needs to maintain a good impression in Soobin's presence.

_Come on! Or else you won't get to hear my voice. You confessed to liking it 😉_

Yeonjun groaned as he reads the text the taller wrote on his phone. And he has to use a wink emoji for goodness sake.

_Fuck you 😖_

Soobin's jaw literally drops to the ground. True he's caught off guard, honestly, he doesn't mind Yeonjun being this causal with him. _He likes that._ It creates rooms for more friendly interactions so he indulges the older.

_Depends on whether you can handle me..._

Yeonjun smacks Soobin's head using his hand.

_Ouch.... That hurts!_

It amaze Yeonjun that the boy still continues writing instead of speaking directly to him.

Finally they decided to ride the ferris wheel, seated next to each other because Soobin won't let the i-need-to-keep-my-handsomeness die before he witness it with his very own eyes.

During the ride Soobin did as Yeonjun advised him to. _Up there you'll be free like a bird, Soobin. No obligations,_ _cockheads_ _and snobs tying u down. It's just u, the wind, the ride, and me beside u (not that my presence matters) I might not understand exactly how much it hurts you but please scream it out. The frustrations, stress and all the shits you've been put through. Trust me the  louder u scream the better u will feel._

"I hate you all..... for changing me...... into this person..... I am today!"

"You don't deserve me! You never deserved me!"

Beomgyu had repeated those words over and over to him like a mantra. And today, voicing them out voluntarily, he feels thankful towards the younger boy for he has always said the truth.

"I'm better than what you think I am!"

"My name is Choi Soobin and I ain't taking your shits no more!"

Yeonjun's stomach churning uncomfortable because of the ride did nothing to unfaze his adorable stare on the boy venting out all his frustrations. He feels so proud, happy for him, and truly wishing him the best in life.

"Fuck you all!"

Well he prays and hopes that the guides won't hear Soobin cursing and brings him down from his high.

_Lord please don't ruin his moment._

"Hyung!" Soobin face him, cups his mouth in his hands, raising his voice an octave higher.

"Thank you so much!"

His hands drops languidly after his episode, tense muscles goes slack.......and he cries.

 _He has endured more than he could_ _contain._

**_________________________**

It took minutes for the two boys to be on the same side once their ride came to an end. Saturdays at the amusement park always proves to be crowded, either with young lovers or families coming to pass the time.

He had been occupied screaming out that he forgot all about teasing Yeonjun, but now watching the boy fuss over his tousled hair (which the wind had no mercy on) he almost reached out a helping hand towards the other.

_Wait here a moment, I'll go buy us drinks._

Gaining a nod of approval from Soobin, off goes Yeonjun, swaying around in circles as he made it to a distance.

Soobin chuckled when the boy carelessness leads him to unconsciously bump into a young man, dressed in jeans, black patterned shirt and a black blazer. 

"He's cute."

Yeah he's a cutie.

However, the startled look on his face upon chancing on the man surprised Soobin. He could visualize the mute body tensing.

Sincerely, a part of him is actually scared that the unknown man won't let off the mute that easy because he realise Yeonjun failed to apologise. He just stands there like a mannequin, staring the male. Soobin decides he needs to intervene, make amends on behalf of Yeonjun ignorance (he's utterly shocked the boy lacks manner to some stranger) then drag him out of harm's way.

Yes. It's that easy.

One step  
  


Two steps  
  
  
  


Three steps  
  
  
  
  


Four......  

He halts....  


In all honesty, his feet refused to function any longer, his saucer eyes did little to hide his surprise........and nothing to prevent the constricting of his chest.

Strange it is that he already developed a loathing for the man whose arms snakes around Yeonjun's slim waist, his well-built body flush against the mute tall and lean one, and lips........

No. No. No. No.

To all the heavens out there Soobin prays. This is his imaginations, nothing real.

There's no way that man is feasting on Yeonjun's plush lips. And is Yeonjun entertaining the man, _damn yes._

In that moment he wrecked havoc in the name of Kim Taehyung on that man sucking the air out of Yeonjun.

 _So he just kiss a hot dude in such a crowded place on their first meet?_ **Kim Taehyung where are you** **!!** _Chill_ _Soobin, he could be his boyfriend._ **Yeonjun never mentioned about being in a romantic relationship!** _You still need to chill, Soobin. He isn't entitled to tell you about his love life. You're nothing but a friend if he even considers you as one._

He's seriously having an ongoing crisis in his head and the pain circulating around his concealed heart gets worse. That leads him to beg the question:

_Why Soobin, why?_

Indeed. Why? Why must he feel so much pain? Why must his tears sting his eyes? Why must it hurt his heart being a witness to his superhero _friend_ kissing someone.

An idea forms in his head: sneak and leave this place before they could spot you. But hey, favour isn't on his side that particular instant. Heck he could count the amount of times his favours were granted.

A rather bashful Yeonjun waves in his direction (after retrieving his lips back, that is) his index points to Soobin. The man leans in to his direction, a radiant smile gracing his distinctly handsome features. He, too, offers a wave to Soobin before returning his full attention to Yeonjun.

The two chats animatedly using signs language. Oh Lord! Soobin is awestruck at how the man is really good at it. _Is he mute, too? Their smiles_ tho......

He envies that Yeonjun appears comfortable in the man's presence. _Clearly, he's no stranger to Yeonjun._

From his peripheral vision he could see Yeonjun walking away- probably going for drinks- while the man close in towards Soobin's unwelcoming direction.

Don't come.

Don't come..

Don't come...

"Hi there!" _Oh he talks!_ Soobin is startled.

"Hi." So awkward.

Soobin is an introvert in real life. It did not help that he already is jealous of the man's closeness to Yeonjun. _Who's he? And what is he to Yeonjun, anyway?_

Is it a dream or does someone sounds exactly the same as Taehyung right now? Uh-uh.

Disappointedly for him, the man is one hell of a handsome fella. Soobin just groaned in annoyance, glaring dangerously at the calloused hand stretch out for his rather delicate ones.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"The name is Jeongguk. "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeonjun's hands moves in the slowest motion possible. Soobin eyes trained on each movement the other made, finally forming words that he has been dreading ever since he met Yeonjun for the second time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!! I'm so sorry for the long overdue update. I've been sick ever since my bday my apologies
> 
>  
> 
> I really thank u guys for your patience

Jeongguk: whose first encounter with  Yeonjun was probably the most cutest _first_ ever.

Accordingly to him, it was like a scene from a Thai BL drama acted by top-notch actors. A broody him had been sent to deliver a pizza order from his aunt's pizzeria, and he'd soar the skies in joy when a boy dressed in an oversized pink sweater opened the door, holding onto a piece of paper with a _keep the change_ penned down in a very neat handwriting.

Jeongguk sure was whipped as he stared the mute boy making grabby hands for the box. A cute grin on his delicate features. He wanted to make acquaintance right that moment.

Unfortunately there existed a certain Kim Taehyung, who so graciously, ruined that plan.

Now. Now. Now. Soobin wish he could alter those tears, warts and snorts he showed to Yeonjun that day they met at the park.

Jeongguk: who loves Yeonjun mentally, socially, physically and emotionally. Even Soobin could see the love vividly in the man's eyes whenever he talked about the mute boy.

Soobin respects their relationship....

But there are times––like right now––in which he hates even the letters combined to spell Jeongguk. Times like when he ask for breaks in their relationship for some stupid self-conscious reasons, only to come throwing himself on Yeonjun when the boy least expect it.

Soobin had voiced it once, twice, heck many times to Jeongguk that he was being selfish. And how it was hypocritical of him saying Yeonjun has the right to move on from him during their break time but when someone starts making approaches to Yeonjun, he's back to claiming Yeonjun as his.

Soobin thinks Yeonjun is too nice and kind for someone like Jeongguk.  
  


Jeongguk: who would make Yeonjun smile his brightest. Jeongguk who knows him best. Had been there in the youngest struggles in achieving his dream grades, his dream college and interschool dancing competition trophy. He has been supportive but Soobin developed a greed praying to be the one in Jeongguk's shoes.

Newsflash: Choi Soobin is always on his irritated mood when that name pops up.

He promised not to be angry at Yeonjun but the boy keeps typing: Jeongguk Hyung here, Jeongguk Hyung there. Stretched to an  extent when Soobin's actually sick of the name it gets annoying even after three months since his fateful encounter with the man.

Soobin's hobbies goes as follows: eating, singing, teasing Hueningkai to be his wife just to annoy Taehyun, having senseless banters with Beomgyu only to realise in the end that he'll never find an understanding friend like Beomgyu. In addition to that, texting and meeting up with Yeonjun became one of them.

However, as much as it has become a ritual for him, having nausea whenever Jeongguk is mentioned isn't one of them. Except it seem to get to him for various reasons.

What a regrettable decision he's made when he _accidentally_ told his squad about how Jeongguk is undeserving of Yeonjun's unrequited love.

One of his annoyances lately is his phone's constant beeps....

**Jeongguk** **anti's** **here**

 

Their Instagram group chat name is another. It gets his head reeling in unimaginable pain.

 

**Beomgyu**

 

Hey bin, it's been days  
hope you aren't choking  
yourself trying to pronounce  
'jeongguk' 

 

**HoneyKai**

 

Srsly can't believe Soobin Hyung  
the type to be idiotic when it comes to his rival

 

**Taehyun** **not Taehyung**

 

Hyung is having his first challenge guys.

 

Chill and cheer him on..

 

**bunnybin**

 

Don't u guys have anything  
better to do ?

 

I bet being the good student  
revising your notes is more  
beneficial and rather productive  
of you.

 

The group has made it a taboo seeking him out for the _Jeongguk doesn't deserve Yeonjun_ crisis he's unwillingly put himself in. However they tend to bring up the topic at night when they should be revising their notes but would rather engage in teasing Soobin's for his recent peeves.

 

**HoneyKai**

 

Now that sucks 

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**

 

Yikes Hyung.

 

we were born to ditch studies at times...

 

**Beomgyu**

 

but we never ditch our Hyung who might need a lil help with his crush😉

 

**Bunnybin**  
Yeonjun isn't my crush!!!

 

**Beomgyu**  
Oops... Um..Hyung nobody said the name..

 

_Well. Fuck._ He's screwed.

 

**HoneyKai**  
Y u stuttering in text?🤔

 

**Beomgyu**  
Side effect man

 

**Bunnybin**  
U sure needed that many ......

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
whatever, that isn't the most pressing matter here Hyung.

 

soooooooo u like having a crush on a certain Yeonjun....

 

**Beomgyu**  
I quote 'who's mute but cute' awe what a sweet, cute phrase

 

Soobin groans, head buried deep in his pillow. Trust nothing to be a secret to Beomgyu's itchy fingers.

 

**HoneyKai**  
awe my uwus are gone.   
someone is whipped as fuck

 

**Bunnybin**  
Gyu..I'm disappointed in u  
and you too Hueningkai  
i taught u better than that.

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
stop nagging like an ahjumma Hyung.  
we gotta live while we can..

 

**Beomgyu**

 

Yeah, he's right.

 

**Bunnybin**  
There's nothing for you fleas to feast on here. I like Yeonjun Hyung as a friend, the same way I do u idiots

 

**HoneyKai**  
even the sentence denies itself. And u won't ever 'do' us

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**

 

true

 

**Beomgyu**  
I agree

 

**Bunnybin**  
You guys are horrible😠

 

**Beomgyu**

 

Ok. Ok. No more teasing just be honest with us. We're your friends, allies and all the good goodies to u out there....

 

**HoneyKai**

 

_Good goodies_ yikes the cringe man 😬

 

**Beomgyu**  
Jus shut up am in one of those moods rn

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
Lord save us

 

**Beomgyu**  
Amen.....back to hyung, y does it bother u so much that u had to wake me up at 3AM all because Jeongguk decided to take a break from Yeonjun Hyung?

 

Trust me dude you shows  lot of symptoms which leads to a particular sickness which is 'jealousy' 

 

**Bunnybin**  
I ain't jealous I jus don't like how he's been treating Yeonjun Hyung. I honestly believe Yeonjun Hyung is better off without that Jeongguk guy.

 

Yeonjun Hyung is someone amazing. He has the kindest heart which certainly loves dearly. He's hurting even if he doesn't say it. I want him to be happy....

 

**Beomgyu**  
but he's happy with his boyfriend..

 

**Bunnybin**  
No. He isn't.

 

**HoneyKai**  
Then u think u can make him happy more than his bf?

 

**Bunnybin**  
I cares for him and yes I can make him happy.

 

It's not about returning his favours or an obligation I owe towards him. There's this powerful force within me that craves to see him happy... Maybe it's a crush as u guys said idk I jus know that I'd willingly sacrifice my happiness for his.

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
Whoa Hyung..... Beomgyu Hyung it's about time 😉

 

**HoneyKai**  
I love where this is heading

 

**Beomgyu added choijunnie to the group chat**

 

**choijunnie**  
_seen..._  
  
  
  


 

_Fuck you Beomgyu!_

 

Soobin, for the remaining hours of that particular night, stayed away from the internet. Beomgyu screwed him already, that little fucker.

 

And it got worse that Yeonjun left him on read since that fateful day.

 

**__________________________**

 

Oh man! Soobin's tolerance of that man intimately playing his saxophone with the shit eating grin he's showcasing is running thin. _Dangerously thin._

 

But what an eighteen years old like him would likely do about it. Nothing. Kim Taehyung has the legitimate right to act smug to him as Soobin had done when God and Yeonjun was on his side. Payback sucks, like really sucks. He couldn't blame Taehyung.

 

Beomgyu ought to be strangled with feet hang to the highest tower to ever exist.

 

"Yeonjun is an interesting baby, isn't he Soobin ah?" Fuck that mocking endearment. Trust Taehyung to provoke a poor teenager all because he befriends his nephew. "Last week was me. This week is your turn. I like the turn out of events."

 

God if he could just go back to playing his damn instrument, leaving the poor kid in his miserable silence.

 

"But then I wish he decides to hangout with you today...." For an iota of a moment one would likely think the over-protective slash jealous uncle mode has diminished. However, Kim Taehyung is who he is and does change never. ".... that'd get me  new Instagram posts."

 

Well. Well. Well. If it means Taehyung posting cute pictures of Yeonjun on IG then Soobin would do anything to make that wish come true.

 

While he waits impatiently at the living room, in the company of his most generous _welcomer,_ Taehyung is back to playing some cool stuffs which Soobin generally appreciates. 

 

He prefers that to the mockery.

 

After an excruciating half an hour spent in Taehyung's presence, Soobin's most favorite person lazily walks in to the living room. Dressed in his training attires, hair wet and sticky on his forehead, Jimin kisses his husband's temple before addressing Soobin.

 

Jimin smiles as he strides to his direction, completely ignoring his husband remarks of how he is ditching him for Soobin. "Soobin darling, sorry for keeping you in wait for this long. We were practicing, Yeonjun is coming."

 

He could only nod a reply cause Jimin is back to talking, "did Tae here offered you anything to drink?"

 

"Yes." "No." They voice out simultaneously, Jimin frowns. Taehyung is not the welcoming type.

 

"Kim Taehyung!"

 

"It's okay, actually. I just need to see Hyung."

 

"Lie to me and say you aren't hurt I didn't share my sweet pancakes with you..."

 

"Taehyung!" Jimin couldn't fathom how his husband makes such a drastic change when it comes to Soobin. _It's insane._

 

Just when Jimin is about to strangle his husband to the best of his ability, Soobin squeaks out a _Hyung_ gaze directed to where another figure stands by the living room entrance; an amused grin on his face witnessing his uncle's having their mini fights over Soobin's visit. This has been ongoing for months now that both boys has gotten used to it.

 

Without wasting time, Soobin rushed to the unsuspecting mute boy (who seem to be more interested in his uncles) grabs his wrist and pulls him away from the scene. Yeonjun did not protest he follows the leading boy out of the house, to the open air outside.

 

"Hyung, are you avoiding me?"

 

That question came out more like an accusation which causes even the tall male to wince. "I'm sorry, Hyung. I'm quite sensitive since Beomgyu invited you to our group chat. I know I said mean words but nevertheless the truth about your boyfriend....."

 

_"It's okay."_ Yeonjun starts communicating in signs. One of the benefits Soobin achieved in befriending the mute for months now is that he could understand the sign language fairly well.

 

_"Am still trying to understand your points here. I know you're concerned about me, I'm thankful, but you don't have to stress over how unhealthy my relationship with him is."_

 

He is right. Maybe he overreacted. It could be their own way of how they fancy their relationship to go. He's meddling and probably pissing off Yeonjun in the process.

 

Except Yeonjun doesn't glare upsetting daggers at him. There is this gleam to the gentle looks he gives Soobin (reserves for him only).

 

_"Why you insist he doesn't deserve me?"_

 

Yeonjun is smiling. Soobin might've not take in as to why but in all their conversing times, he would insist to use signs or penned down on a paper. Today, however, he has either forgotten or completely disregarded that habit. 

 

Yeonjun likes a ranting Soobin better. Like he once made known, _he likes his voice._

 

"Hyung....." He actually whines. The reasons why are so many and rather obvious even to Yeonjun, he should spare him that, right? "You are deserving of someone worth your time, affection and love."

 

_"My boyfriend isn't deserving....?"_ Yeonjun raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

"I..he...." Soobin was expecting that question, unfortunately an answer refuse to conjure up.

 

Yeonjun sighs, _"I didn't read anything in that Jeongguk anti's group chat...."_ A part of him feels relief but another part aches that Yeonjun got to see the GC's name. _"..... however, I have a question to ask."_

 

His intestines coils uncomfortably in his stomach. 

 

_"Are you......."_

 

Jeongguk: whose first encounter with  Yeonjun was probably the most cutest _first_ ever.

Accordingly to him, it was like a scene from a Thai BL drama acted by top-notch actors. A broody him had been sent to deliver a pizza order from his aunt's pizzeria, and he'd soar the skies in joy when a boy dressed in an oversized pink sweater opened the door, holding onto a piece of paper with a _keep the change_ penned down in a very neat handwriting.

Jeongguk sure was whipped as he stared the mute boy making grabby hands for the box. A cute grin on his delicate features. He wanted to make acquaintance right that moment.

Unfortunately there existed a certain Kim Taehyung, who so graciously, ruined that plan.

Now. Now. Now. Soobin wish he could alter those tears, warts and snorts he showed to Yeonjun that day they met at the park.

Jeongguk: who loves Yeonjun mentally, socially, physically and emotionally. Even Soobin could see the love vividly in the man's eyes whenever he talked about the mute boy.

Soobin respects their relationship....

But there are times––like right now––in which he hates even the letters combined to spell Jeongguk. Times like when he ask for breaks in their relationship for some stupid self-conscious reasons, only to come throwing himself on Yeonjun when the boy least expect it.

Soobin had voiced it once, twice, heck many times to Jeongguk that he was being selfish. And how it was hypocritical of him saying Yeonjun has the right to move on from him during their break time but when someone starts making approaches to Yeonjun, he's back to claiming Yeonjun as his.

Soobin thinks Yeonjun is too nice and kind for someone like Jeongguk.  
  


Jeongguk: who would make Yeonjun smile his brightest. Jeongguk who knows him best. Had been there in the youngest struggles in achieving his dream grades, his dream college and interschool dancing competition trophy. He has been supportive but Soobin developed a greed praying to be the one in Jeongguk's shoes.

Newsflash: Choi Soobin is always on his irritated mood when that name pops up.

He promised not to be angry at Yeonjun but the boy keeps typing: Jeongguk Hyung here, Jeongguk Hyung there. Stretched to an  extent when Soobin's actually sick of the name it gets annoying even after three months since his fateful encounter with the man.

Soobin's hobbies goes as follows: eating, singing, teasing Hueningkai to be his wife just to annoy Taehyun, having senseless banters with Beomgyu only to realise in the end that he'll never find an understanding friend like Beomgyu. In addition to that, texting and meeting up with Yeonjun became one of them.

However, as much as it has become a ritual for him, having nausea whenever Jeongguk is mentioned isn't one of them. Except it seem to get to him for various reasons.

What a regrettable decision he's made when he _accidentally_ told his squad about how Jeongguk is undeserving of Yeonjun's unrequited love.

One of his annoyances lately is his phone's constant beeps....

**Jeongguk** **anti's** **here**

 

Their Instagram group chat name is another. It gets his head reeling in unimaginable pain.

 

**Beomgyu**

 

Hey bin, it's been days  
hope you aren't choking  
yourself trying to pronounce  
'jeongguk' 

 

**HoneyKai**

 

Srsly can't believe Soobin Hyung  
the type to be idiotic when it comes to his rival

 

**Taehyun** **not Taehyung**

 

Hyung is having his first challenge guys.

 

Chill and cheer him on..

 

**bunnybin**

 

Don't u guys have anything  
better to do ?

 

I bet being the good student  
revising your notes is more  
beneficial and rather productive  
of you.

 

The group has made it a taboo seeking him out for the _Jeongguk doesn't deserve Yeonjun_ crisis he's unwillingly put himself in. However they tend to bring up the topic at night when they should be revising their notes but would rather engage in teasing Soobin's for his recent peeves.

 

**HoneyKai**

 

Now that sucks 

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**

 

Yikes Hyung.

 

we were born to ditch studies at times...

 

**Beomgyu**

 

but we never ditch our Hyung who might need a lil help with his crush😉

 

**Bunnybin**  
Yeonjun isn't my crush!!!

 

**Beomgyu**  
Oops... Um..Hyung nobody said the name..

 

_Well. Fuck._ He's screwed.

 

**HoneyKai**  
Y u stuttering in text?🤔

 

**Beomgyu**  
Side effect man

 

**Bunnybin**  
U sure needed that many ......

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
whatever, that isn't the most pressing matter here Hyung.

 

soooooooo u like having a crush on a certain Yeonjun....

 

**Beomgyu**  
I quote 'who's mute but cute' awe what a sweet, cute phrase

 

Soobin groans, head buried deep in his pillow. Trust nothing to be a secret to Beomgyu's itchy fingers.

 

**HoneyKai**  
awe my uwus are gone.   
someone is whipped as fuck

 

**Bunnybin**  
Gyu..I'm disappointed in u  
and you too Hueningkai  
i taught u better than that.

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
stop nagging like an ahjumma Hyung.  
we gotta live while we can..

 

**Beomgyu**

 

Yeah, he's right.

 

**Bunnybin**  
There's nothing for you fleas to feast on here. I like Yeonjun Hyung as a friend, the same way I do u idiots

 

**HoneyKai**  
even the sentence denies itself. And u won't ever 'do' us

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**

 

true

 

**Beomgyu**  
I agree

 

**Bunnybin**  
You guys are horrible😠

 

**Beomgyu**

 

Ok. Ok. No more teasing just be honest with us. We're your friends, allies and all the good goodies to u out there....

 

**HoneyKai**

 

_Good goodies_ yikes the cringe man 😬

 

**Beomgyu**  
Jus shut up am in one of those moods rn

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
Lord save us

 

**Beomgyu**  
Amen.....back to hyung, y does it bother u so much that u had to wake me up at 3AM all because Jeongguk decided to take a break from Yeonjun Hyung?

 

Trust me dude you shows  lot of symptoms which leads to a particular sickness which is 'jealousy' 

 

**Bunnybin**  
I ain't jealous I jus don't like how he's been treating Yeonjun Hyung. I honestly believe Yeonjun Hyung is better off without that Jeongguk guy.

 

Yeonjun Hyung is someone amazing. He has the kindest heart which certainly loves dearly. He's hurting even if he doesn't say it. I want him to be happy....

 

**Beomgyu**  
but he's happy with his boyfriend..

 

**Bunnybin**  
No. He isn't.

 

**HoneyKai**  
Then u think u can make him happy more than his bf?

 

**Bunnybin**  
I cares for him and yes I can make him happy.

 

It's not about returning his favours or an obligation I owe towards him. There's this powerful force within me that craves to see him happy... Maybe it's a crush as u guys said idk I jus know that I'd willingly sacrifice my happiness for his.

 

**Taehyun not Taehyung**  
Whoa Hyung..... Beomgyu Hyung it's about time 😉

 

**HoneyKai**  
I love where this is heading

 

**Beomgyu added choijunnie to the group chat**

 

**choijunnie**  
_seen..._  
  
  
  


 

_Fuck you Beomgyu!_

 

Soobin, for the remaining hours of that particular night, stayed away from the internet. Beomgyu screwed him already, that little fucker.

 

And it got worse that Yeonjun left him on read since that fateful day.

 

**__________________________**

 

Oh man! Soobin's tolerance of that man intimately playing his saxophone with the shit eating grin he's showcasing is running thin. _Dangerously thin._

 

But what an eighteen years old like him would likely do about it. Nothing. Kim Taehyung has the legitimate right to act smug to him as Soobin had done when God and Yeonjun was on his side. Payback sucks, like really sucks. He couldn't blame Taehyung.

 

Beomgyu ought to be strangled with feet hang to the highest tower to ever exist.

 

"Yeonjun is an interesting baby, isn't he Soobin ah?" Fuck that mocking endearment. Trust Taehyung to provoke a poor teenager all because he befriends his nephew. "Last week was me. This week is your turn. I like the turn out of events."

 

God if he could just go back to playing his damn instrument, leaving the poor kid in his miserable silence.

 

"But then I wish he decides to hangout with you today...." For an iota of a moment one would likely think the over-protective slash jealous uncle mode has diminished. However, Kim Taehyung is who he is and does change never. ".... that'd get me  new Instagram posts."

 

Well. Well. Well. If it means Taehyung posting cute pictures of Yeonjun on IG then Soobin would do anything to make that wish come true.

 

While he waits impatiently at the living room, in the company of his most generous _welcomer,_ Taehyung is back to playing some cool stuffs which Soobin generally appreciates. 

 

He prefers that to the mockery.

 

After an excruciating half an hour spent in Taehyung's presence, Soobin's most favorite person lazily walks in to the living room. Dressed in his training attires, hair wet and sticky on his forehead, Jimin kisses his husband's temple before addressing Soobin.

 

Jimin smiles as he strides to his direction, completely ignoring his husband remarks of how he is ditching him for Soobin. "Soobin darling, sorry for keeping you in wait for this long. We were practicing, Yeonjun is coming."

 

He could only nod a reply cause Jimin is back to talking, "did Tae here offered you anything to drink?"

 

"Yes." "No." They voice out simultaneously, Jimin frowns. Taehyung is not the welcoming type.

 

"Kim Taehyung!"

 

"It's okay, actually. I just need to see Hyung."

 

"Lie to me and say you aren't hurt I didn't share my sweet pancakes with you..."

 

"Taehyung!" Jimin couldn't fathom how his husband makes such a drastic change when it comes to Soobin. _It's insane._

 

Just when Jimin is about to strangle his husband to the best of his ability, Soobin squeaks out a _Hyung_ gaze directed to where another figure stands by the living room entrance; an amused grin on his face witnessing his uncle's having their mini fights over Soobin's visit. This has been ongoing for months now that both boys has gotten used to it.

 

Without wasting time, Soobin rushed to the unsuspecting mute boy (who seem to be more interested in his uncles) grabs his wrist and pulls him away from the scene. Yeonjun did not protest he follows the leading boy out of the house, to the open air outside.

 

"Hyung, are you avoiding me?"

 

That question came out more like an accusation which causes even the tall male to wince. "I'm sorry, Hyung. I'm quite sensitive since Beomgyu invited you to our group chat. I know I said mean words but nevertheless the truth about your boyfriend....."

 

_"It's okay."_ Yeonjun starts communicating in signs. One of the benefits Soobin achieved in befriending the mute for months now is that he could understand the sign language fairly well.

 

_"Am still trying to understand your points here. I know you're concerned about me, I'm thankful, but you don't have to stress over how unhealthy my relationship with him is."_

 

He is right. Maybe he overreacted. It could be their own way of how they fancy their relationship to go. He's meddling and probably pissing off Yeonjun in the process.

 

Except Yeonjun doesn't glare upsetting daggers at him. There is this gleam to the gentle looks he gives Soobin (reserves for him only).

 

_"Why you insist he doesn't deserve me?"_

 

Yeonjun is smiling. Soobin might've not take in as to why but in all their conversing times, he would insist to use signs or penned down on a paper. Today, however, he has either forgotten or completely disregarded that habit. 

 

Yeonjun likes a ranting Soobin better. Like he once made known, _he likes his voice._

 

"Hyung....." He actually whines. The reasons why are so many and rather obvious even to Yeonjun, he should spare him that, right? "You are deserving of someone worth your time, affection and love."

 

_"My boyfriend isn't deserving....?"_ Yeonjun raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

 

"I..he...." Soobin was expecting that question, unfortunately an answer refuse to conjure up.

 

Yeonjun sighs, _"I didn't read anything in that Jeongguk anti's group chat...."_ A part of him feels relief but another part aches that Yeonjun got to see the GC's name. _"..... however, I have a question to ask."_

 

His intestines coils uncomfortably in his stomach. 

 

_"Are you......."_

 

Yeonjun's hands moves in the slowest motion possible. Soobin eyes trained on each movement the other made, finally forming words that he has been dreading ever since he met Yeonjun for the second time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_"Are you interested in me?"_

 

hands moves in the slowest motion possible. Soobin eyes trained on each movement the other made, finally forming words that he has been dreading ever since he met Yeonjun for the second time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

_"Are you interested in me?"_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thnx so much for taking your time reading this. Pls leave your feedbacks and help me improve on areas I lack in.
> 
> Do comment if I should continue this as a chaptered fic ♥
> 
> I copy-paste this which is why italics and the likes disappeared lolls....
> 
> Kudos are well appreciated.


End file.
